


In Your Arms 4

by bruisedsoilder



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisedsoilder/pseuds/bruisedsoilder
Summary: John comes home to find his sub crying, he finds out that Will was raped last year.





	In Your Arms 4

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Sorry I haven't been posting much, I haven't really had any ideas, if you have any suggestions, the comment board is down below!

 

     John laid his coat on the chair, closing the door only to stop confused when he saw his love kneeling like always, but crying, his whole beautiful body shaking from the force of his sobs. "Oh darling, what's wrong?" He asked, kneeling beside Will, he turned Will's chin upward and wiped the tears away as he told him the whole story of how some son of a bitch raped his baby boy a year ago before they together, he hasn't known the man, it had been a night of drinking and partying, he's friends had left him to stumble the streets when the man offered him a ride...

     After the horrid story was told, John picked Will up and carried him to bed, whispering comforting words to him, which seemed to sooth him. John pulled back the covers and laid Will down, who asked about Master's dinner. John smiled and kissed Will's head. "I'm fine, honey. I just want to hold you. I'm so sorry that happened to you honey... It doesn't bother you when I touch you does it?" He asked. Will shook his head no and blushed, his face already red from crying, John thought it couldn't get any redder but he was wrong, he laughed and crawled into bed, snuggled his love close to him. 

     All that night the two held each other softly, none speaking a word, just laying there in the tender embrace of their arms. John kissed Will's arm and whispered goodnight as the sun rose into the sky, fluttering into the curtains, Will smiled. "Goodnight, Sir, I love you." 

   John blushed that time. "I love you to." 


End file.
